Organic thin film electroluminescent (EL) devices, including organic light emitting devices (OLEDs), typically operate using constant voltage or direct current (DC) power sources. The charge carriers, holes and electrons, are directly injected from high work function and low work function metal electrodes, respectively. Several disadvantages exist with direct current injection architectures. Direct current injection, for example, can precipitate charge accumulation in the recombination zone and large leakage current, resulting in significant exciton quenching. Exicton quenching produces low brightness and series efficiency roll-off. Further, DC driven architectures require power converters and increase device sensitivities to dimensional variations that lead to run away current imperfections. More importantly, in order to achieve effective charge injection, high work function metals are required for anodes, and low work function metals are required for cathodes. Such requirements severely restrict suitable electrode materials for DC devices. Additionally, low work function metals are unstable in air and water, thereby increasing fabrication complexities for DC devices.